A Time To Celebrate
by ssdawning
Summary: Hermione has many sad memories of Christmas. Will Draco Malfoy finally be the one to change how she views Christmas time?


_This story was written for the Granger Enchanted Christmas Challenge. _

_I do not own, sell or buy any of JKR's fantastic characters._

_Prompt: 5. Christmas is the darkest part of her year, who could possibly show her that Her bad memories are past and that he is her Christmas gift forever_

A Time to Celebrate

The tears slid slowly down her face as the cold wind whipped through her hair. She held tightly to her young children's hands as they openly sobbed standing at the gravesite. She could hardly believe that a whole year had gone by since Ron's death. The children still missed their father so much. It had been so hard to lose Ron three days before Christmas. It had all seemed like a bad dream. She had tried to make Christmas a happy time for Rose and Hugo, but she had failed miserably. Looking down into their sad little faces still made her heart break. The thing that had made his death hurt even more, was that she hadn't even been in love with him at the end. Hermione had been wearing all black clothing for a year, which to the outside world was seen as a sign of mourning, but to her it was a sign of her guilt. No one knew that she had been planning on leaving him after the holidays. For many years she had secretly harbored feelings for someone else. She wasn't sure that he knew or would even respond to her feelings. Looking around, she gathered her little ones and walked back to the car.

As she walked past the old oak tree, she did not notice the lone figure standing there observing her as she mourned. His heart beat quickly as he stared at Hermione and her children. She looked so beautiful all dressed in black. Despite their red hair, her children were cute little things. He hadn't had any children of his own. His wife had died in childbirth several years ago and he had never remarried. He knew secretly why marriage to another woman hadn't taken place; he was in love with Hermione. He never would have been able to admit it while they were in school, but as fate would have it, he would now have his chance. Ron's dangerous job as an Auror had brought his young life to a grisly end last year, due to an old Death Eater's need for vengeance. To make matters worse, it had happened only a few days before Christmas.

Now he was going to take advantage of this opportunity to finally claim her as his own. With only three days left until Christmas day, he had his work cut out for him. He would make this a happy time for her and her children. The snow stopped and the sun peaked through the clouds and shone down on Draco's fair hair. He just hoped that the Weasleys and Potter would not stand in his way to make his dream come true.

*************************************

Hermione finally sat down to eat a turkey sandwich and drink some butterbeer. She had tried to act the sorrowing widow all afternoon, but she was getting tired and the guilt was overwhelming, after a year's worth of berating herself. . Her mind was on someone else and wondered why he hadn't shown up last year for the services. All of them had started getting along after the war had ended. She had married Ron and Draco and married Daphne. In the past five years their paths had crossed a handful of times. Never had Draco shown that he saw her as anything but a friend. She thought he would have shown up to at least acknowledge and extend his condolences. She had done just that four years ago after Daphne had passed away, along with her infant son. Draco had been so sad ever since and that had only increased her love and concern for him.

Now the Weasleys were gathered together for the evening to remember Ron. They had known it had been a hard year for Hermione, but no one knew the real reason why.

Lost in her thoughts, she did not see when a newcomer walked through the door. Every eye in the room noticed that Draco Malfoy had entered the home of the Weasleys. They also noted that his eyes went immediately to the striking young woman quietly eating some dinner by herself.

He nodded his head to Harry, "Potter", and he then greeted the Weasleys, "Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, I am so sorry I was not able to attend Ron's funeral last year as I was out of the country on business "

"Malfoy, good to see you," and Harry reached out to shake Draco's hand.

"Draco, it is so kind of you to come this evening for our remembrance get together in honor of Ron ," and Mrs. Weasley came up to give Draco a hug; uncharacteristically, Draco gave her a hug back.

By now, Hermione had twirled in her seat as soon as she had heard Harry verbalize the word, "Malfoy". Her heart started beating quickly and she could tell that her face was flushed. Hermione sat frozen in her chair, waiting for Draco to come to her. As their eyes met, Hermione's hands started shaking and she hid them under the table. He pulled out a chair next to her and sat down. The awkwardness could be felt in the room as everyone present was waiting to see why Draco had come to visit Hermione.

Clearing his throat, Draco looked around the room at all of the gawking eyes directed towards him and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley started shooing people out of the kitchen, even though Harry wanted so badly to stay behind. He still felt very protective of Hermione, but especially since Ron had been killed. Reluctantly Harry met Draco's eyes, giving him a look of, "Watch your step", and then he too retired into the drawing room.

Draco turned back around to Hermione and met her eyes, "I am truly sorry about Ron, we were friends of a sort the past few years," he said in a very gentle voice that she had never heard him use before; "I know how it feels to lose your spouse."

Hermione felt dizzy being this close to the man whom she had been in love with for years. She gave him a soft smile, "Thank you, Draco," was all that she managed to squeak out.

Draco sat thinking that she was still grieving greatly for Ron, so he reached underneath the table to take Hermione's hand to offer her some comfort. As his hand brushed against her leg, they both jumped as contact was made. He finally found her hand and brought it up to rest on top of the table.. "So how are you really doing? " Draco asked politely. Hermione could see the concern in his eyes and she warmed immediately to his being here.

"I am doing much better now that you are here." Hermione let slip out. Draco eyes lit up with surprise at Hermione's answer. Hermione tried to cover for that answer, but all that she could manage was to smile warmly at Draco.

Hermione's answer left Draco speechless, as he felt vibes coming from her that he wasn't expecting. Could it really be possible that she felt the same way about him as he felt for her?

"What can I do to help you?" Draco asked her, "Do you need some financial help? I know that this has been a difficult year for you." Hermione could not believe that Draco was here offering her help.

Hermione shook her head, "No, we are fine, but I may need some help getting things up around the house for Christmas. I owe it to my children after Christmas was virtually ignored last year." The guilt making her stomach turn, thinking back to last Christmas.

Draco smiled, this was something that he could do to try and get closer to Hermione and the children. "I would be honored to come and help with the preparations, "

"Would you be available tomorrow some time?" Hermione was hoping that he would say yes.

"Of course, you name the time and I will be there," Draco was getting excited about the thought of spending time with Hermione.

"The time for what and where are you talking about?" Harry had walked into the room and had overheard part of the conversation.

Both Hermione and Draco turned quickly at hearing Harry's question. With a guilty look Hermione answered, "Draco offered to come help me put up the Christmas decorations,"

"Well I could come do anything that you need," Harry said looking directly at Draco, who in turn was holding back a smirk.

Hermione jumped in, "That's Ok, Harry, Draco volunteered and he has the time."

Harry looked suspiciously from Hermione to Draco and then gave up. "If you do need anything you know I am always a Floo call away." And he leaned over to kiss her head.

Hermione reached back to hug him around the neck. "I know, Harry, and thank you for everything already."

Draco leaned back in his chair observing the interaction between Harry and Hermione. How much interference would Harry give him in courting Hermione? Even though they were cordial now, that didn't mean that they were best friends. He also would be protective of her as she had been married to his other best friend.

Interrupting his thoughts, Hermione touched his arm startling him, "What time shall I expect you tomorrow?"

"I could be there at 9:00, 10: 00 or 11:00?" Draco was putting out feelers to see how much she really wanted him to be there.

Hermione leaned over closely and whispered, "I would have you come tonight, but I am not into giving my in-laws a heart attack any time soon." Then she gave Draco a warm smile that made his heart leap and his toes curl. Standing up she began to walk away, "See you tomorrow, Draco," and she winked at him as she left the kitchen, leaving a dumbfounded Draco sitting there to contemplate exactly what game Hermione was playing with him.

*********************************************

Knocking on the door, he waited politely for Hermione to come and answer. He had slept restlessly the whole night through, part in anticipation of today and the other because of the words that Hermione had spoken to him. What was she implying? What had been happening in her marriage to have her flirting with him shamelessly only a year after her husband's death?

The door was flung open and a cute little red haired girl with lively curls opened the door, "Who are you and what do you want?" Was she like her mother or what? Always getting straight to the point and leaving you a bit on edge.

"Hi…my name is Draco Malfoy and I am here to see your mother." Draco shifted from one foot to the other while the little brown eyed girl stared at him.

"Why would she want to see you?" the little Weasley girl asked.

"Now, Rose, be polite," Hermione came to Draco's rescue by pushing Rose out of the way and opening the door wide for Draco to enter. "Umm…five year olds tend to speak their minds and I apologize. Rose speaks a lot and sometimes she can rattle and…"

Grinning, Draco looked from mother to daughter, "She reminds me of some other little girl I once knew at Hogwarts."

Raising her eyebrows at him and giving a mock frown Hermione giggled, "Well thank goodness that little girl grew up and developed more proper manners like this one will." She pushed Rose into the other room.

"Thank you, Draco, for coming to help us." Hermione motioned for him to sit down. "This hasn't always been my favorite time of year, "She started opening boxes that were placed haphazardly around the room. "Three years ago, my father died on Christmas Eve," her eyes looked up to meet with Draco's. "Christmas has never been the same since."

Hermione opened up a small box and held up an ornament, "This was the last thing my father bought for me, two days before he passed away." Draco could see the hurt that her father's death still presented for her. "That was also the year I miscarried, days after Christmas,"

Walking over to a nearby chair she sat down, "Ron said that I never recovered from those two losses." Draco could hear a bitter edge to the words she spoke. "Even after Hugo was born, he asked me, "_Do you think that this baby boy will finally make you happy?" _She looked down at the ornament she held in her hands. Looking up she continued, "I always wondered if he was trying to be cruel on purpose or genuinely didn't know how much I was hurting.

A shocked Draco sat hardly believing what she was saying. It was no wonder that Hermione was not grieving for Ron, it appeared that she had not loved him in the end. Taking the ornament out of her hands, he walked over and gently put it back into the box. Draco then went to Hermione and took her hands in his. Lifting her up he wrapped his arms around her and she placed her arms around his waist. They stood there silently, until Hermione started crying in his arms. His hands went up to smooth down her hair and tenderly rock her in his arms.

Rose and Hugo peeked around the corner to see why their mother was crying. They came running into the room embracing their mum around her legs and Draco's also in the process. The children cried, along with their Mum, not really knowing the real reason for her tears.

It was at that moment that Harry and Ginny decided to drop in for a visit. The look of shock in their eyes seeing Draco surrounded by warm embraces, as they stumbled out of the fireplace, made Harry nearly come unglued.

"What is going on here?" Harry questioned in a very loud voice.

Draco broke off the hugs as Ginny looked sternly at both Draco and Hermione.

"I asked you a question…both of you, what is going on?" Harry asked again even more loudly this time. Hermione and Draco stood staring at Harry and Ginny like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. How were they to explain what led up to this moment? Even Harry and Ginny weren't fully aware how bad things had gotten between her and Ron.

"It is fine, Harry. " Hermione answered with great irritation, "Draco is only here to help me decorate, nothing more." Hermione tried to sound innocent in her explanation.

"Decorating is one thing, but that is not what I saw you and Draco doing." Harry stepped closer to the duo.

"To make matters worse, it was in front of Ron's children." Ginny choked out with a sob.

"I was doing nothing wrong in front of _my _children," Hermione said," We still do cry all together at times."

"I was only comforting her, "Draco stepped forward protectively in front of Hermione. Harry and Draco glared at one another reminiscent of their old Hogwarts day's animosity. "This is a hard time of year for her and I can relate to spending the holidays without a spouse."

Harry stepped back, his face softening remembering Draco's former wife, Daphne and her tragic demise during childbirth. "How about we take Rose and Hugo for the day so you can get the house ready for Christmas?"

Ginny also came forward to take a hold of Hermione's hand, "That way you two," she gestured toward Draco, " can get everything done in one day, "

Hermione grinned at the insinuation of Ginny's to finish the job in one day as to not have to spend any extra time with Draco than needed.

"Thank you, Ginny, that would be wonderful." Hermione glanced at Draco, as he held back a smile, also catching Ginny's suggestion of shortening their time together.

After Harry and Ginny left reluctantly with the Weasley children, Draco and Hermione stood silently in the room stuffed full of Christmas boxes. Hermione dropped down and opened up the nearest box. She pulled the long string of silver garland and bells out. Fingering one of the tiny bells, she looked up to Draco who was standing quietly watching Hermione.

"I am just not in the holiday spirit I guess." She set down the garland and closed up the box patting the lid.

Draco walked over and crouched down next to Hermione. Extending his hand out to her he helped her up, "If you don't feel like decorating, then we won't." Hermione looked at him quizzically.

Draco walked over to the entertainment center and opened up a CD case. He put the CD in the player and Hermione wondered what he was up to. The music came on and the song, _"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_" started spilling out of the speakers.

Draco walked over to Hermione and bowed, "May I have this dance?" he asked reaching out to her hand. A blush went up Hermione's neck that brightened up her cheeks. Draco's arm went around Hermione to rest on her waist. He pulled her in close and his other hand held hers close to his chest. As they swayed to the music, the words filled Hermione's heart. "_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Let your heart be light .From now on, our troubles will be out of sight." _Their eyes met and held each other's gaze. The room felt incredibly warm even though there was no fire blazing in the fireplace.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas; make the Yuletide gay, From now on, our troubles will be miles away." _As the words encircled their dancing, Hermione could actually feel her troubles fleeing away as Draco held her in his arms. She had waited years to be held by him like this.

"_Here we are as in olden days, Happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us gather near to us once more." _Draco's hand smoothly ran up and down her back as her turned her around in circles about the room. Draco also felt heady as he felt her body snuggled up close to his memorizing how every curve on her body felt.

"_Through the years we all will be together, if the Fates allow. Hang a shining star upon the highest bough. And have yourself A merry little Christmas now" _As the last words to the music faded away, Draco bent down andpressed his lips against her very inviting lips_. _Hermione, in return, answered back with full gusto. Only in her dreams, had she ever imagined that kissing Draco could be this breathtaking.

As their kiss deepened, Draco lifted Hermione up and walked towards the sofa. Hermione sitting in Draco's lap didn't want to let go of him. Breaking their kiss, they stared into each other's eyes and recognized that their feelings were reciprocated in the other. They kissed again, both wanting more of this amazing feeling being created between them.

Hermione pulled back from the kiss and grinned at Draco, "Is it really true? Are my troubles going to disappear?"

Draco reached out to caress her cheek, "I will do my best to help minimize them." Hermione leaned her face into his palm. "Just remember, this season is the time to celebrate…celebrate the holidays, celebrate your children being strong and healthy," then he hesitated as he took her hands in his, "A time to celebrate new beginnings."

"Would this new beginning include you, Draco?" Hermione asked coyly.

Draco pulled her back against him, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Then to prove that his words were true, he once again caught her lips in a demanding kiss that made them both shiver inside.

Hermione jumped off of Draco's lap startling him. She ran to a small box in the far corner. "I have something to show you if you promise not to laugh." Draco's curiosity was piqued as she rummaged through the box. She pulled out a green and silver globe. Walking back over to him, she settled herself back into his lap. "I made this for you, our last year at Hogwarts, after the war ended." Hermione handed the Christmas globe to Draco.

Draco was surprised to see a miniature version of him playing Quidditch, wearing his Slytherin robes. He also laughed when he noticed a small Harry racing him to catch the snitch. Draco also was amused to see in the globe, that the small Draco had his hand around the snitch and Harry had a scowl on his face.

"You have to promise me that you never show Harry the globe," Hermione commanded, "It has taken several years for him to live down that final loss."

"I promise," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "I have one question though, why did you make this for me?" Draco seemed pleased at the gift, but also very curious.

"It was going to be my way of letting you know that I was interested in you." Hermione blushed as she remembered back to those years long ago at Hogwarts.

"Why did you not give it to me?" Draco wanted to know what had changed her mind.

"I wasn't sure how you would accept it. You also were getting very close to Daphne…I didn't want to interfere." Hermione struggled to give him a good enough reason.

Draco put down the globe and helped Hermione up off of the sofa. "If it makes you feel any better or worse," he said with his wonderful Malfoy smirk, "I would have accepted it and I would have chosen you, Hermione."

"Shall we put up the tree now? Or…would you like another dance?" Draco's arms encircled her waist as he waltzed her around the room.

"The tree is going to have to wait," Hermione said and she stopped suddenly, "It is time for more celebrating." Hermione looked up to the ceiling and Draco looked up to see the Mistletoe they were standing under. Draco only smiled, as he granted her wish; by giving her a very long, commanding kiss that made them both forget about decorating, dancing or sadness.

* * *

"**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**" is a Christmas song introduced by Judy Garland in the 1944 MGM musical _Meet Me In St. Louis_.

Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone


End file.
